ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilsaryn Silverwillow
Introduction Ilsaryn Silverwillow, or Silverwillow-Malor, is a high elf sorceress and former lady of the House Malor. She is the Lady-Mayor of Alterac (City), and represents the Alterac Province in the Assembly of Lords. In 30AC she became Viceduchess of Alterac and heiress of the House Silverwillow . (Full) Name: Ilsaryn Nymuen Sybilla Silverwillow Malor I Race: High Elf Age: 459 Height: 1.85m / 6 foot 1 inch Weight: 44.5kg / 99 lbs. Familiars/Pets: Yhe-in, a small scarlet fox kit; Lûn, a soft blue dragonhawk; Ghilin, a snow white Thalassian steed. Appearence Ilsaryn Silverwillow is a woman that was in her earliest years blessed by appearence. Though the centuries, and especially the last decade of war and fear do not pass by one's visage marklessly. The features had never changed, though as product to her will to preserve her appearence, she has become a woman with rarely matched visual peculiarity. Most of the time, and almost exceptionlessly in public, she is veiled by her mask or other means. Her mask is the replica of the mask of Lady Sandorai the Leper, a house enemy, though made of mithril. Ilsaryn's dresses are usually flowing and have a train of at least one foot, not unconsciously used. She enjoys trumpet sleeves and satin gloves or other unique hand- and arm-coverings. Frequent colors are shades of blue, gold and green, though she holds no fear of wearing the Thalassian red, now the color of the Blood Elves. Her age also has made her gain a taste for elaborate and sometimes outright exotic headdresses. In textiles she prefers heavy, often layered brocade, linen, satin, though also thin and heavy silks in the Byzantine style. This wardrobe is also a weapon for her diplomatic missions and political- and social standing, for elaborate clothing symbolizes wealth in most cultures of the Eastern Kingdoms. Alltogether her fashion may be explained as ornate, queenly, and extravagant. Having grown up in the comfort and millenia-old peace of the High Kingdom or Quel'thalas and never having been a true fighter, Ilsaryn Silverwillow possesses no scars on her body which is very slender due to her elven blood, an effect exaggerated by her unnatural height of one meter and eighty-five centimeters. Ilsaryn has porcelain pale skin and well-kept nails, those of her fingers extremely long and usually pearl white in addition. Her lips are cherry-colored and deeply hued and, as known from her people, lucious. Her eyes are framed by dark lashes and her irises a deep lapis lazuli color. A peculiarity about her eyes is that there are no pupils to be seen, and that sometimes lights may be seen glimmering in the lapis lazuli well- arranged and in the timeless cosmic order like the night sky. The elf's hair is a deep mahogany with some vermillion hints, measuring ~60cm and thus reaching the curve of her back in lustrous, playful waves. Though the actual length of her hair is rarely shown due to her usually fashioning her hair in many different style. Personal Life Despite having married only once, she has a history of having close relationships to aristocrats. In 25AC she married Malaken Malor, lord of House Malor. It was a marriage out of love with an obvious political background; through this union she became a noble of Stormwind. Due to unknown circumstances her husband Malaken passed away only 3 years later, leaving her with his son, Asterion. During the marriage of Ilsaryn and Malaken she became pregnant twice, a surprising amount for a high elf. Unforunately neither of the babies survived the first week. After a troublesome start in New Lordaeron and the betrayl of her stepson and his execution, Ilsaryn found a new partner; the young lord Micah Haeseth Stannard, lord of Thondroril and house Stannard. This relationship was described as particularly pure and honest, and it lasted until his death at the beginning of the Civil War in 31AC. After the retaking of Alterac, her new partner became Lord Geoffrey Brambleward, Lord of Blackwood and house Brambleward. Ilsaryn has a young daughter, born in 32AC, with the name Persepha Yves. Little is known of Persepha, or Sappho, not even her father due to her mother's secrecy. Category:Character Biographies Category:Lord of New Lordaeron Category:People Category:Government